


Battle against Green Death

by 2LeryBarBles7



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Almost No Dialogue, Alternate Universe, Gobber is sad, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III-centric, Hiccup said fuck it, I will go for my best friend, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Runaway Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Stoick fucked up, hiccup is very smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2LeryBarBles7/pseuds/2LeryBarBles7
Summary: What if Hiccup had decided that he couldn't waste time regretting being rejected by a father who never cared for him? His best friend was in danger and only he could save him now.First movie AU.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Comments: 13
Kudos: 270





	Battle against Green Death

**Author's Note:**

> What if Hiccup had decided that he couldn't waste time regretting being rejected by a father who never cared for him? His best friend was in danger and only he could save him now. 
> 
> First movie AU. This one is also a traduccion from my account at FF.net

-You are not a Viking, you are not my son-

Hiccup watched in fear of his father, never expected this to end so badly… Who is he trying to fool? Of course he knew, he was almost waiting for it, he knew that his father would not listen, nor would he understand, but he had a little faith that this could be arranged.

He saw… Stoick, the chief, walk away, ordering the ships to be prepared, Toothless would be taken to that nightmare island and Hiccup could do nothing.

But what was stopping him?

He was terrified but not for himself, he was afraid for Toothless's fate, his dragon was not to blame for anything, he was protecting him.

-The fight of our parents will be ours, decide whose side you are-

Astrid's words, although painful, made sense. He could not continue doubting, this was his fight and he had no time to waste time trying to please those who did not appreciate him, but he could not let an entire town go to extinction. just because of their chief’s obsession.

He got up from the ground, no longer trembling or afraid but with a determined look, he ran to his house knowing that his father would not be there. He took everything that fit in a small sack that was hung on his back; paper, pieces of coal, and his trusty dagger, he then ran to the forge, entering from the back directly into the small room that was his study. He took tools, all the ones he might need, hammers, nails, whatever felt important.

He listened to the Vikings, all the adults were going, each and every one of them, only leaving behind the elderly, youth and children. None of them could defend themselves if the adults fell, children would lose their childhoods if they try to support themselves, not to mention those who would not spend the week for the same fact. With him banished the heir and Chief would be Snoutlout unless Gothi said otherwise.

He took a different path to the docks, with all the free time he had in his life he knew everything about the island not to mention that flying had revealed places that were now helping him down the slope. The wall was slippery but not impossible to lower, the closest boat to it was already armed, all that was left for the Vikings to go in there.

Hiccup swam over to it once he pulled away from the wall, he was small no one would notice especially when he was hiding inside the ship. He had helped repair those ships for years, at this point every single one had a hatch in which Hiccup hid when he was desperate and boy was he at the time, space was tight, but nothing he had not endured before. He listened, that ship did not house Toothless but it didn't matter, when they arrived to The Nest the adults would be distracted and that would give him the opportunity to rescue his dragon.

Minutes passed, footsteps above him, Stoick's voice making him shiver, he couldn't even imagine the horror Toothless must be feeling, approaching the nest with no way to get away, to escape, forced to do something that could kill him… it sounded familiar.

The journey was long, he had to hold back the urge to vomit several times and then ... silence, murmurs, he heard the echo of the chief's voice, of other Vikings, of the dragons themselves ... they had reached the gates of hell.

The tension in the air made him afraid. But he had to be brave for his best friend.

Suddenly the sound of the dragons was silenced, he could hear the Vikings giving orders to disembark, he felt the ship stop moving, they had reached the shore, not far from their position he heard Toothless struggling against his chains, he wanted get out but he had to wait, he had to be smart, he couldn't get out yet, that would only create chaos and that his father would discover him.

So he waited, waited until there were only a couple of voices nearby, lookouts for sure, he would have to be careful but he knew he could do it. A few moments later he emerged from his hiding place, the adults were preparing the catapults, nobody seemed to pay attention to the ships, the lookouts seemed more interested in the sky and in the mountains.

Hiccup shuddered at the memory of the beast that lived within those walls, the Vikings had no chance of winning. The dragons would remain enslaved. A plan began to form in his head as he got off the boat and swam behind them until he reached his dragon. Toothless was still fighting the chains, terrified.

The Vikings followed Stoick's orders without hesitating a bit, the catapults destroyed the wall that separated them from the nest, Hiccup took the opportunity to get on the boat while they were distracted trying to attack the dragons fleeing in terror of the nest.

Shouts of victory were cut short when the ground began to shake.

-Toothless! Easy friend, I'll get you out of here- said Hiccup releasing his dragon from the muzzle.

But the terrible roar of the titan made it stop; dragon and rider watched in horror as part of the mountain was smashed before the monster's departure. Seeing just his head had been one thing but seeing how big his entire body really was made the terror take away the color from his face.

Toothless was as scared or more scared than the Vikings on the shore of the island, Hiccup was in an equally scared state but trying to distract his mind from the possibility of death by breaking the chains that imprisoned his friend. He heard screams and just removed the hulk from the dragon's neck it sent him with his wings, everything around him began to smell burned, the titan was going to kill them all.

"Toothless we have to do something, that thing is going to kill the entire archipelago, nobody will be safe," Hiccup begged to Toothless.

The ebony dragon looked at the human as if he were crazy but the confidence that those green forest eyes radiated made him not able to do more than accept whatever his rider was planning, he was also right, there was nowhere to run with that monster outside of its cave.

The pair flew off gaining momentum and drawing the attention of both tyrant and Vikings.

-Night fury! Down! - the warriors shouted protecting themselves with their shields but the shot never hit the ground, only the head of the dragon that roared angrily.

Fire flooded the scene, the closest Vikings had burns, but none suffered permanent damage. Stoick watched Hiccup, riding a dragon as he fought basically a mountain. And the mountain rose furiously chasing dragon and rider into the dark skies. At what point had Hiccup taken control of the battle? Stoick wondered feeling his heart knotted, oh! How much he regretted not having listened to his son, to the son who had disinherited not long ago, who warned him that he could not win the war against that beast.

The sky was filled with fire, ashes, roars that sounded like thunder and blasts that looked like lightning.

Hiccup had a half-formulated plan, he knew that there was no possible way to win with only shots to the main body, so he focused on the wings making holes, hid in the clouds making the giant rage who threw fire everywhere, by pure luck they evaded the embers but they had to put the plan into action before the thing tried to return to land or their shots ran out.

-Is that all you have?! - Hiccup shouted, Toothless also roared at the titan who started to chase them down.

Toothless was confident, he and his rider could do this, even though he still didn't understand the plan, but with them still in the air and with the chance to fly they could always try again if necessary. The rider on the other hand knew that they only had one chance to do this, if they failed… he didn't want to think about the repercussions of doing it.

They waited a few tortuous moments before Hiccup heard the beast prepare to attack.

"SHOOT NOW!" Hiccup yelled forcing Toothless to turn. He obeyed and hit the gas-filled mouth squarely. After all; dragons are not fireproof inside.

The dragon became hysterical, trying to stop its fall, but with the wounds on its wings it could do nothing, falling face first exploding in a hell from which Hiccup and Toothless could barely escape.

They both flew away from the site, not far, just hiding from the Vikings' sight and catching their breath lost in battle. Stoick tried to find his son but it was clear that he could not find him now ... He had lost him, he had lost him forever for not listening to him. His people were still confused, the Night Fury had escaped, Hiccup was riding his back, between them they defeated a mountain that even the other dragons feared and saved them all ...

The mist surrounding the nest began to clear, the ships were on fire but the damage was not too much and they could return home, Gobber was looking for his apprentice but he knew that if Hiccup did not want to be discovered they would never find him, especially in unknown territory. Sighing, he joined the group of Vikings who were putting out the fire.

Hiccup on the other hand watched everyone with some fear and relief; fear of facing them, of them deciding that saving their lives would not have been enough to let their best friend live. On the other hand, he was relieved that the Vikings survived, the village would be safe from attacks from other islands and that the children would never suffer the loss of their parents and their childhoods.

He looked at Gobber and sighed sadly, the blacksmith had been like a father to him and it saddened him that he couldn't properly say goodbye, but he had no choice. He let the ships go before leaving his hideout with Toothless and relaxing.

At last it was over, at last he was free.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I recently went back to see the first movie and wondered what Hiccup would have done if he had decided to say "Okay, no, I can't sit still or watch my best friend being lead to certain death, so I'll go find him now before is too late." Anyway; I hope you liked it!
> 
> ALSO I really like this idea maybe I will make a sequel out of this?
> 
> We will read each other in other stories and don't forget the comments!


End file.
